


KuroKen Angst

by Shaduxxx



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, im sorry kuroo, just really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaduxxx/pseuds/Shaduxxx
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma’s date goes wrongEh I just wrote this for my friends so it’s not that good but oh well
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	KuroKen Angst

It was all his fault. Kuroo shouldn’t have dragged him outside. If he had just agreed to stay inside maybe he would’ve still be alive.

[Earlier]

“Kenma! Let’s go out on a date! I need to pick up a new volleyball!” 

Kenma just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No way, go by yourself.” 

“Come on! Please? It’ll be fun, I promise! I’ll get you a game!” 

Kenma thought for a second before glaring at Kuroo. “Fine, but if I do you have to play the Animal Crossing game I got you for your birthday. I spent a lot of money on it.”

Kuroo cheered. “Okay get dressed! I’ll wait for you by the door!”

~

After Kuroo had bought the new volleyball he started walking towards the nearby park. 

“Hey, this isn’t the way home.” 

Kuroo laughed at Kenma. “Of course it’s not. It’s not much of a date if we just buy a volleyball and go home!” 

Kenma clicked his tongue slightly and kept following Kuroo. 

“Come on, lighten up! We haven’t been on a date in forever!” 

“And I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

“You’re so mean Kenma! I’m hurt!” 

“Good.” 

When Kenma said that Kuroo started to laugh. “Come on you know you love me~”

Kenma rolled his eyes and pushed Kuroo, making him to lose his balance and drop the volleyball. “Oh Kenma stay there I’ll be right back!”

Kuroo ran after the volleyball, which had just rolled into the road. It was a red light so it looked to be safe. 

The ball stopped rolling in the middle of the road and Kuroo leaned down to get it when he heard Kenma scream. 

He looked up and saw a truck coming at him, fast. He froze. He didn’t want to leave like that. 

As the truck came closer he closed his eyes and waited for impact, but instead he felt someone push him to the side.

He opened his eyes to see Kenma. He had run into the road and pushed him out of the way. And in doing so he was right in the path of the truck.

“WAIT! KENMA!” Kuroo yelled and tried to run over to Kenma, but there was nothing he could do. The truck was moving too fast. It hit Kenma and sent him flying. 

Kuroo ran over to Kenma’s body and as soon as he got close he knew Kenma was gone. No one could be alive bent that way. 

But even so, he couldn’t accept it. Tears ran down his face as he screamed Kenma’s name over and over. He kept screaming until someone came and pulled him away. And that’s when it finally sunk in.

Kenma had died. And it was all his fault.

After that Kuroo locked himself in Kenma’s room. He refused to let anyone in and spent all of his time crying or sleeping. That was until one day he remembered his promise to Kenma.

He shakily got up and pulled out the Animal Crossing game Kenma had given him. He started it and and started playing. After a few hours he smiled sadly at the screen.

He had made his character look like Kenma. 

“Kenma, I’ll see you soon....” 

Kuroo turned off his Switch and took out a piece of paper. He wrote a quick goodbye to everyone he loved and grabbed a knife from his kitchen. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slit his wrist.

A day later Bokuto and Akaashi found him dead.


End file.
